


the mountains

by clintbartonswife



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Possibly Unrequited Love, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintbartonswife/pseuds/clintbartonswife
Summary: Jaskier's thoughts duringthatscene on the mountainsAs a bard, he wasn’t new to the idea of heartbreak - he had heard about it in many songs during their travels - but never did he think that the descriptions were true.Artistic licence, he had thought, for who’s heart could actually break in two without them falling dead on the ground?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 40





	the mountains

It’s not surprising to Jaskier that he left.  
A part of him always knew he was pushing his luck with the Witcher, living on borrowed time.  
So, no. It’s not surprise that he feels at the Witcher’s outburst on the mountain. 

Instead it’s a sharp, burning sensation in his chest, sizzling with pain while the rest of his body goes numb. Cold. 

As a bard, he wasn’t new to the idea of heartbreak - he had heard about it in many songs during their travels - but never did he think that the descriptions were true.  
Artistic licence, he had thought, for who’s heart could actually break in two without them falling dead on the ground?  
He knows now.  
It’s almost instantaneous, the pain. It winds him, stealing the breath from his lungs with its intensity. 

_“If life could give me one blessing, Jaskier, it would be to take you off my hands!”_

Jaskier stumbles back, only an inch, reeling away from the harsh words spoken by the man he thought he could trust.  
His head is empty, serving as an echoing cavern for those words to circle, tearing off more of his soul each time they repeat. 

He takes a breath, practiced mask of nonchalance slipping into place.  
“I’ll see you around, Geralt”


End file.
